


Confesiones

by Tsubogard63



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Sports
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubogard63/pseuds/Tsubogard63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Primer capítulo de una serie, aún no sé de cuantos, sobre las aventuras de Finn y Noah en el McKinley Highschool, calor, fútbol americano, duchas, y sobre todo, pasión adolescente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No tan grande

Un día soleado, el cielo estaba casi despejado a excepción de algunas nubes con apariencia esponjosa que invitaban a recostarse en el pasto y buscarles alguna forma cómo conejos u otras cursilerías. Volviendo a lo que nos interesa, en el campo de Football de McKinley Highschool se encontraba todo el equipo, entrenando como siempre, aunque les servía de muy poco pues continuaban perdiendo, tenían la esperanza de poder ganar algún campeonato, o al menos no ser eliminados en la primera fase del torneo.

El cansancio era notorio en todos ellos, pues ponían su mayor esfuerzo en cada paso que daban, sin embargo, el mariscal era quién tenía la peor parte, pues debía dar el 150% de su capacidad para motivar a todo su equipo y tener la manera de exigirles que hicieran lo mejor posible. Ser competitivo es parte de los jugadores, y en este equipo no era diferente, ignorando las señales de cansancio emitidas por su organismo, Puckerman mantenía el mismo paso que Finn, se rehusaba completamente a ser el “segundo mejor” del equipo, con eso en la mente continuaron esforzándose hasta que el entrenador dio por terminada la práctica del día.

Todos se dirigieron a las regaderas, algunos con sonrisas de satisfacción, otros de alivio pues no soportaban un segundo más; dos chicos platicaban, Finn se encontraba de pie quitándose el pesado uniforme, hasta quedar completamente desnudo de la parte superior de su cuerpo, Puck admiraba aquel espectáculo desde la banca que estaba justo enfrente, fingiendo prestar atención a la plática, pero en realidad contemplaba el abdomen del mariscal de campo, ahora marcado por la rutina de ejercicio a la que se había sometido recientemente; desde siempre Noah sintió cierta tracción hacia Hudson, pues sus labios le parecían apetecibles, y aquel trasero pequeño pero en su lugar lo invitaba a explorarlo, aunque su abdomen flácido le parecía muy poco atractivo, pero ahora, la situación era diferente.

-Y… ¿Qué piensas al respecto? –Preguntó Finn mientras se ponía una toalla alrededor del cuello.

-¿Sobre qué? –Preguntó Puck un tanto confundido, pues no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que dijo el otro chico.

-Como siempre, ignorándome –Dijo Finn seguido de un suspiro, luego de lo cual dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las regaderas-

\- “Si supieras que es todo lo contrario” –Pensó Noah para sí mismo, mientras recorría el cuerpo de otro chico desde la cabeza hasta los pies, prestando especial interés a su trasero.

De verdad que Hudson había cambiado mucho, y todos lo notaron, en especial Puck quien siempre había tenido cierta curiosidad por él, y está sólo se incrementó cuando al fin admitió que era gay, y que todas aquellas chicas a las que frecuentaba no eran más que una manera para intentar evitarlo, pero al fin se dio por vencido, y ahora no hacía más que buscar la forma de “recuperar el tiempo perdido”, todo procurando ser muy discreto, y a su favor, por los pasillos del McKinley rondaban muchas leyendas acerca de él, cosa que no le molestaba y jamás se dio el tiempo de negar o afirmar ninguna de ellas, la más sonada decía que, para poder aprobar su curso de “Biología II” se acostó con la profesora, esa historia si era real, aunque con la persona y materia equivocada, en realidad, quien gozó de tenerlo en su cama, bueno, mejor dicho sobre el escritorio y dentro de sí fue el señor Smith, profesor de la materia de “Valores”, pero esa es otra historia, así que sólo diré que para Puck, aprobar esa materia no fue difícil nunca más.

Una vez en camino a las regaderas, Puck revisaba la “mercancía” de sus otros compañeros, sin lograr interesarse por alguno en particular, aunque dirigió varías miradas pícaras, en especial a Sam, quién sonreía un poco apenado al recordar aquella fiesta en la que se le pasaron los tragos y tuvo que pedirle a Puck que lo llevara a su casa, quién accedió únicamente con la condición de que debía cumplir con todas sus peticiones, y cuando al fin iban en el auto, Noah tuvo la brillante idea de pedirle al rubio que le practicara sexo oral con el auto en movimiento, lo que casi los hace chocar dos veces, aunque sin duda, una de las mejores experiencias en la vida de ambos, en especial porque, después de esa noche, Sam no pudo sentarse bien por al menos 3 o 4 días.  
Continuando su caminar, llegó al lado de Finn, quién aún se bañaba con los ojos cerrados y dejando que el agua recorriera todo su cuerpo, dándole un verdadero show a Puck, quién de inmediato notó que la toalla que rodeaba su cintura empezaba a levantarse por arte de “magia”, dado lo cual no dudó ni un segundo y abrió el agua fría para luego meterse ahí logrando que, al contacto con su cuerpo, emitir algunos gemidos que no pasaron desapercibidos para el marisca quién volteó a ver que sucedía, encontrándose con la “sorpresa” de su amigo que, al ver la dirección hacia donde Finn miraba, no lo pensó dos veces y al notar que no había nadie cerca de ellos entró en acción:

-¿Qué?, ¿Te gusta lo que ves? –Preguntó Puck descaradamente, sujetando su miembro y sobándolo un poco.

-No sé de qué rayos me estás hablando Noah –Mencionó Finn un tanto nervioso y desviando la mirada lo más rápido que pudo.

-Olvídalo, de cualquier manera es mucho para ti –Dijo Puckerman, un tanto altanero para luego regresar de la manera más despreocupada a su ducha.

-“Mucho… mucho para mí, ¿Qué diablos quiso decir con eso?, Ni que fuera “tan” grande… ¡NO!, ¿Qué rayos hago yo pensando en esas cosas? –Las palabras de Noah en verdad impactaron a Hudson, quién sólo quería largarse de ahí, así que se apresuró, tomó una toalla y la enredó en su cintura, y por suerte para Puck, esta marcaba perfectamente la silueta del Mariscal, quien salió con dirección a los vestidores lo más rápido que pudo.

-Mmmmm –Se relamió los labios Puckerman–No sé cómo, pero vas a ser mío Finn Hudson –Pensó con cierta malicia reflejada en su mirada, luego continuó con su ducha aunque con una excitación que no podría controlar con el simple hecho de masturbarse –Creo qué, Mr. Smith necesita que le dé… un motivo para asignarme un 10 en el próximo examen –Murmuró Noah mientras salía de la ducha, con una semi-erección aun marcada sobre sus boxers, aunque afortunadamente la mayoría ya se habían retirado…


	2. Autoritario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los días siguientes fueron extraños; Puckerman por un lado no dejaba de imaginar cualquier clase de perversa posición ejecutada al lado, o encima del mariscal...

Los días siguientes fueron extraños; Puckerman por un lado no dejaba de imaginar cualquier clase de perversa posición ejecutada al lado, o encima del mariscal, e incluso en los entrenamientos había tenido y aprovechado diversas oportunidades para acariciar aquel trasero que tanto deseaba, por otra parte estos contactos ponía un tanto incómodo a Finn, quién después de sentir aquellas fuertes manos tocándolo, poco se podía concentrar en las jugadas, dejando que lo taclearan repetidas ocasiones, dando oportunidad a Noah para sacias sus apetitos, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que aquellos manoseos eran intencionales, a pesar de provenir de un chico, no resultaban tan desagradables para Finn que ahora mismo se encontraba muy confundido, jamás había sentido interés por otro hombre, y desde su ruptura con Rachel lo que menos quería era involucrarse con nadie más, pero Puck, ese hombre le causaba sensaciones indescriptibles, de alguna manera aquella apariencia tan masculina la necesidad de sujetarlo fuertemente e imponer sus deseos y contemplar aquella mirada dominante volverse sumisa ante sus caricias. La verdad es que Hudson, a pesar de tener aquella apariencia tan despistada era un maestro en los juegos sexuales, y se sentía especialmente atraído por los roles dominantes, y aunque nunca antes había sentido la curiosidad por estar con otro chico, “siempre es bueno probar nuevas cosas” pensaba él, quien sabe, tal vez no sería tan desagradable.

Muchas veces el destino es cruel, y en esta ocasión lo era aún más, ya que el entrenador, al notar la nula concentración de Finn, lo castigó haciendo que al final de la práctica de ese día, se quedara para dar 20 vueltas a la cancha de Football, noticia que le disgustó, sin embargo, tal vez así evitaría los constantes acosos de Puck, o eso era lo que pensaba.

Para el final de la práctica todos se fueron a refrescar, excepto Finn que sólo tomó un pequeño descanso para luego cumplir con el castigo lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitiera; y cuando iba alrededor de la vuelta 11 o 12 ya todos se retiraban, menos Puck, que ya cambiado y con una apariencia más limpia se quedó en las grada, observando fijamente cada movimiento de Finn, mientras sostenía una mochila a la altura de su entrepierna.  
Cualquiera se habría rendido ante el cansancio, sin embargo el orgullo de Hudson se lo impedía, debía cumplir con las 20 vueltas, y ahora ya se encontraba más calmado, pues Noah se retiró del lugar sin decir nada, tal vez se aburrió o al fin se dio cuenta de que nada sucedería entre ellos.

-Tal vez así sea mejor, además, ambos somos hombres de cualquier manera, y siendo como es, él jamás accedería a tener algo conmigo… -Pensaba Finn resignándose a dejar todos esos sentimientos confusos donde pertenecían, mientras daba una última vuelta para luego dirigirse hacia los vestidores.  
Con la respiración agitada empezó a desvestirse completamente, pues ya todos se habían ido y no había necesidad de cubrirse, y así se dirigió a las duchas pensando en las jugadas, tareas, el proyecto de la semana para el club y demás actividades que lo preocupaban y mantenían estresado, así que cuando el agua empezó a caer sobre su piel, sólo suspiró y olvidó todos sus problemas, y en su mente únicamente aparecía Puckerman desnudo, cómo lo había visto hace poco tiempo, y esas malditas palabras que tanto lo molestaron: “Es mucho para ti…”

De repente sintió como si unas manos tocaran su espalda, lo cual le sobresaltó demasiado, pero se relajó un poco al sentir cómo aquellas acariciaban cada vez más abajo, hasta su cintura, para luego halarlo un poco hacia atrás, fue en ese momento que se dio vuelta para buscar la boca del azabache y depositarle un beso, pues estaba seguro que se trataba de él, pero desgraciadamente al dar la vuelta no lo encontró, es más ni siquiera había nadie en ese lugar, todo se trataba de una mala pasada de su cerebro. Un tanto molesto por lo sucedido, cerro la llave del agua y tomó su toalla para poder vestirse y descansar un poco en su casa, que buena falta le hacía, empezó a caminar hacia su locker con intención de vestirse, pero se llevó una enorme sorpresa, pues justo en la banca de enfrente había alguien sentado, por lo que rápidamente trató de cubrirse, pero ya era tarde, Noah había disfrutado del tremendo espectáculo y sólo sonrió ante los torpes intentos de Finn por taparse, y cuando al fin pudo colocarse su toalla comenzaron una conversación…

-Puck, qué… ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

-Disfrutando de tu “show exhibicionista” –Dijo Noah logrando que Finn se sonrojara levemente y con un tono alterado respondió

-No era un show, además, ¿No se supone que ya te habías ido hace tiempo? –Preguntó Finn con algo de intriga.

-Así era, iba de camino a casa cuando pensé en ti y me dije: “Puck, no puedes permitir que tu chico ande sólo a estas horas, alguien podría robártelo”, así que regresé, y por lo que vi, valió la pena –Dijo Puck mientas guiñaba un ojo y se mordía sensualmente el labio inferior.

-¿Tu chico?, ¿Desde cuándo soy tuyo? –Preguntó Finn sorprendido ante aquella declaración que le aceleró el corazón y logró que su respiración se agitara aún más que con el ejercicio.

-Pues verás –Decía Puck caminando lentamente en dirección a Hudson mirándolo directamente a los ojos –me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustas, y no puedes negar que te atraigo aunque sea un poco, así que pensando en eso, y ahora que no estás con nadie, decidí que serás “MI Finn Hudson”, mío y de nadie más, ¿Entendido? –Terminó de hablar Noah, aproximándose más al mariscal, hasta quedar cara a cara.

-Yo… yo… -repetía tartamudeando un poco – ¡YO NO SOY DE NADIE! –Dijo Finn empujando a Puckerman de tal manera que cayó al piso pero sentado, luego retiró la toalla que escasamente lo cubría, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo ahora totalmente desnudo y un miembro de tamaño considerable, que empezaba a agrandarse, entonces se montó en Puck y sujetándolo del poco cabello que tenía en la nuca le dijo –En cambio tú, ¡TÚ SI ERES MÍO! –Acto seguido lo azotó bruscamente contra el frío piso para plantarle un beso apasionado y salvaje, tanto que le sacó un poco de sangre del labio, que inmediatamente limpió con su lengua para luego introducirla en la boca del otro muchacho, quién empezaba a sentir una incomodidad por la presión que ya ejercían sus pantalones y bóxer, que aumentaba a medida que su erección se hacía más notoria…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte, espero sus opiniones, ahora tomará un poco más de ritmo esto.

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fic originial que me atrevo a publicar en este medio, después de mucho disfrutar con los trabajos que he leído aquí me animo a compartirles esto, que no es muy bueno, pero con el tiempo prometo dedicarle más atención y mejorar la historia.
> 
> Como novato que soy, acepto cualquier queja o sugerencia que tengan al respecto, todas serán bienvenidas, y, en caso necesario, respondidas a la brevedad.


End file.
